KOTOR II RETOLD
by N-Android
Summary: This is the story of KOTOR II: The Sith Lords would of been if both the female and male characters were in it. Twin Brother and sister. One will fall while the other will rise. The question is who?
1. Chapter 1

KOTOR II: The Sith Lords (retold)

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic to submit anywhere. So please go easy on me. Though good and bad reviews are greatly welcome. After all, theres always room to improve. This story is about if the male and female characters were both in it and they were both exiles. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Star Wars what so ever. They all belong to LucasArts. So please don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student.

Chaper1. Peragus

_Awaken..._

A mysterious voice called out to them as both jedi lied in their stasis tanks. They have been unconscious for a unknown amount of time. To hear such a noise easily awoke them from their state. It was the youngest who awoke first and climbed out of her tube. Groggy and confused, she scanned her surroundings. This place did not seem familiar to her, but easily recognized it as a medical centre.

"Where am...I?" She asked as her voice and thoughts slowly came back to her. She looked around at the other tubes with people like herself were in. However, only one caught her attention. "Brother!" She said as she called back her strength and rushed to get him out of the medical tube. They were both jedi, and she knew that his body was no longer in need of medical treatment. Opening the capsule, and slowly helping him out of it, she spoke softly to him.

"Ash, are you ok? Can you hear me?" She asked as she held him. The boy slowly open his eyes and saw a familiar face.

"...S-sis?" He said weakly. "Is that you?" She nodded in agreement and helped him to his feat. "Your ok. I was worried about you when I could no longer feel the Force within you after we lost conciseness. Then I felt another..."

"Indeed brother. I too felt something connect with myself as we lied in the medical pods here. It was like a voice."

"You heard it too? But after we lost our connection with the-"

"We will speak of that another time. Right now we should focus on our whereabouts. Do you recognize this place?"

"No. Even now I sense nothing. Lets explore this place then. We might be able to find some answers."

"Indeed brother. Though I do sense something..." She looked out of the room. "...odd here."

"Terra." Ash interrupted. "I'm..." He then embraced her with a hug. "I'm just glad your safe. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my little sister."

The hug was comforting. With no parents, Terra and Ash only had each other. She always felt safe where her brother was beside her. With a smile, she accepted his hug. "Me too Ash. Now," She said as they both let go. "Let us find out about this place." She said as she left the room.

Upon exiting the medical room, it seemed like the two have entered the medical foyer room. There was a computer counsel in one small part of the room, and two doors. One led to the morgue, while the other led to further into the facility. Though this door seemed to be jammed what looked like an explosion. Terra approached the damaged door.

"Damn. This door is completely jammed. We'll need at least a Plasma Cutter to get through this."

"Hey Terra, come here." Ash called out to her. Terra noticed that Ash was looking over the computer counsel and trying to access it's mainframe. Ash was always better with computers then Terra could ever be anyways. "It says here that this is a mining facility called 'Peragus'. Also, it seems that the facility is in lock down because of...hmm, it seems this last part of the script has been deleated."

Puzzled, Ash continued on. Terra had no idea what he was looking for. "Is there anything useful you can find? Like, get us out of this room?" She said sarcastically.

"Just let me..." After going threw as many of the files as he could, Ash stopped as he came to the morgue. "Here!" He pointed out. "It says here that there are two bodies in the morgue. One is some old woman who seems to not be on record. While the other one is a miner by the name Ethen Skylock. He was killed while on duty and was rushed to med-bay. It says his tools are still on him. If he has a Plasma Cutter, then we can use that to open the other door an escape this room." After pushing a few buttons, the door to the morgue opened. Ash motioned Terra to go in first.

"N-No way Ash. I am not setting foot in a morgue."

"Why not? They're dead. They're not going to jump out at you."

"But...but..." Terra was giving Ash her innocent scared look. That look always made Ash accept defeat.

"Fine, ok, you win." He said crossing his arms.

"Yay!" She jumped for joy.

"We'll go in together then." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the next room.

"Wait, what?"

Before she could say anything more, Ash had dragged Lynn into the morgue. It was a small room. And just like in the reports, there were two bodies in there. Not one of them gave of a hint of life. The body of the miner lied with a sheet over his body, while the old woman was just seemed to be placed on a bed. Walking over to the miner, Ash scanned the small area and found the tool belt next the dead miner's bed. Indeed there was a Plasma Cutter within it, and Ashr grabbed it to show Terra, who was standing at the door way, that they now have a way out.

However, as his eyes met hers, Ash knew something was wrong. Terra's eyes seemed to light up in terror, looking at something behind him. Hearing what seemed like ruffles of sheets, Ash turned around at whatever it was. Terra eminently shield herself behind Ash as they both saw what they thought was impossible. It was the old woman that they thought was dead!

"Find what your looking for amongst the dead?" She asked with a cool, low tone voice. Ash and Terra were shocked to what they are seeing. Ash was speechless.

"We thought you were dead." Terra pointed out.

"Dead? No. Though much too close, closer then I would like to have been. I placed myself in a state of near death. All for one purpose."

"And what is that?" Ash asked, not taking his eye off the cloaked woman.

"To meet you two of course." She answered with a smile. A smile so clam, it made their hair stand on end. "When our ship was attacked," She continued. "It rendered both of you unconscious. To hide from our enemies, I had to use this state to go unnoticed as the Peragus Mining Facility took the ship in. I fear now, that they have followed us and are with us now."

This woman seemed to know a lot. To what has happened to Ash and Terra. Both of them remember being passenger on a Republic star ship. They also remember that just before blacking out that the ship was under attack. What they don't remember is this old women.

"Ok, old woman. Who attack us, what are they after, and who are you?" Ash asked bluntly.

"They are a force of unspeakable power. What they seek is very simple. For you see, they seek you two, the jedi exiles." She smiled again.

This took Ash and Terra by surprise. " How did you-?" Before Ash could finish, the old woman interrupted him.

"My name is Kreia. And it is a pleasure to finally meet the jedi exiles."

"Your voice." Terra spoke out. "It was you who spoke to us while we were in the tanks, wasn't?"

"Indeed it was, child. Though, in that current state, I was still able to use the Force to reach your minds. Difficult, yes, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible through the Force."

"Are you a Jedi, Kreia?" Terra asked, walking up to the cloaked woman.

" Jedi, you ask? That is just a title. One that I have not heard of for some time. We will speak about this later child. It would be best if you two continued your exploration of the facility. I will stay here and meditate. It seems the two of you have a...distant connection with the Force."

"It's a long story. One we are not exactly proud of." Lynn said, turning to her brother.

Ash huffed. "We did what we had to do. Though she is right sis. We need to get off this rock as soon as possible. Then we can ask all the questions that we want." Ash said as he left the room to open the damaged door.

"And perhaps you should search of some clothes. If you were to make any other first impressions."

After saying that, both Ash and Terra realised that they were only clothed in their medical underware. Terra gave out a little shriek while trying to cover herself with her arms, while Ash just blushed in embarrassment. After that, the damaged door opened up and Ash and Terra left Kreia to explore the facility known as Peragus. Little did they know, that this was a first step that would change their lives forever.

End Chapter1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : What was lost is never gone.

_Author's note: I would like to have this chance to say thank you to all the reviews I got. Also I'd like to apologise for the whole Terra/Lynn thing. Originally Ash and Terra were going to be called Xander and Lynn, but during my final editing I changed the names. I guess I must of missed a few Lynns. Sorry again._

The hall the siblings entered reeked of death. There were corpses scattered everywhere with a few destroyed mining droids in the room. It was obvious why Ash and Terra could not sense anyone or anything on Peragus when they awoke.

"Ash, what happened here?" Terra asked, holding herself for comfort.

"I have no idea sis. When I checked the medical records, nothing was stated about a state of emergency." Ash walked over to one of the bodies. The body was badly burned, probably due to some type of laser blast. There it was holding a mining laze. Ash picked it up. "Though, there was something about a gas leak somewhere. I don't know if that had something to do with the miners here or not, but maybe we should arm ourselves." Ash finished as he check to see if the mining laser was functional.

"Ash, over here." Terra called out to him. As Ash walked over, Terra picked up a sword that another one of the fallen miners was holding. "It's a Vibroblade. Something did happen here! Why else would someone be holding this type of weaponry?"

Ash was silent. Something was indeed wrong on this facility. The quiet atmosphere didn't help much with the eerie setting. He wanted more then anything to get Terra and himself off Peragus as soon as possible. Though it was not going to happen if they stayed here. The best course of action was to press on. Ash motion Terra to follow him to the next room. Terra walked close behind with the vibroblade in hand.

As Ash opened the door to the next room, something moved in front of them. Startled, both Ash and Terra jumped back a bit. It was two mining droinds! It appears that something was still operational on this station. However, before Ash or Terra could do anything, the two droids fired their own mining lasers at them.

The blasts easily missed the two, but one came very close to Ash's cheek. He could feel the heat from the laser just miss him. Without a second thought, Ash fired two shots from his own mining laser at the one on the right. The first shot hit one of it's leg, causing no effect, and the second shot missed completely. Ash gritted his teeth because he hated using blasters.

Terra took immediate response to this attack. She dodge the first few shot at her by rolling forward. Raising her vibroblade into the air, she nearly sliced the droid in two as she struck it. The droid was instantly destroyed. The second droid took it's targeting off of Ash. Since Terra was closer, she became it's new target and fired. With a single shot, it his Terra directly on her back. She yelled in pain from the mining laser.

"Terra!" Ash yelled as he began firing multiple shots at the droid. Most missed, but a few managed to hit the droid on it's body, easily destroying it. After the short battle, Ash ran up to Terra, whom was on the ground, moaning slightly in pain.

"Terra, are you ok?" Ash asked, holding his sister to keep her still.

"Y-Yeah I should be ok. Heh after all, they're only mining lasers." Even though the blast injured her slightly, Terra managed to get back on her feat. "See? I'm fine."

Ash sighed. "I suppose so. It seemed like it didn't managed to puncture your body. Though it will leave a small burn mark. Are you sure you can manage?"

"I'll be fine brother. After all, we've been through much more then just berserk droids." Terra said with a smile.

"Alright, you've made your point. Lets go."

With that said and done, Terra and Ash continued with their exploration of the mining facility. It didn't take them long to reach what looked like a security office. Ash made his way to the computer while Terra stood guard. The door leading to the next room was locked, but neither of them wanted a surprise while they were using a terminal or computer.

After looking over the security files and trying to find whatever he could use as information, Ash finished with the computer. "Hmm, it seems like these mining droids have been malfunctioning and sending a lot of the miners into the med labs."

"Sabotage?" Terra asked.

"It looks that way. For some reason it all started to happen after we come here on Peraguse." Ash said, meeting his sister at the door. "Also I've managed to unlock this door. Now we can-" Before her could finished, Ash started to shake his head slightly. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Terra asked, coming to her brother's aid.

"I-I don't know. I can feel something in the next room. Can't you sense it?" Ash said.

Terra went silent for a moment, then focussed her attention to the next room. The door was closed, but soon she began to feel the same thing. "Yes. Yes I can brother, but what is-"

_Ah, so you can sense the droid in the other room._ A voice called out in their mind. Both of them recognized it right away as Kreia.

"Kreia? What is-" Terra asked, but was interrupted by Kreia's voice again.

_You two are slowly reestablishing your connection with the force. As of now, you can sense what awaits you in the next room. Droids do not have the same energy flow as anyone normally would, but you can sense the small amount of energy used to power them._

"But Kreia, how is this-" Before Ash could say anything, the door in front of them flew open, and there were three droids, ready to shoot the two organisms in front of them.

This time, however, Ash and Terra was ready to strike. Ash was calm only for a moment or two. Feeling what is known as the Force within him, Ash raised his hand and forced the energy out of his body. It took the form of energy leaving his finger tips and struck one of the droids with a mighty blow, causing it to short circuit and blow it's power out. Terra lunged herself at the middle droid, cutting it body with ease. The third droid went to shoot Terra, but Ash was acting much faster then the droid could. Raising his hand again, Ash shocked the droid, causing it to malfunction and stunning all its circuits. With the stunned driod not being able to move, Terra threw her vibroblade at the droid, hitting it on it's main body. The droid collapsed and was destroyed Using the Force, Terra pulled back her sword and grabbed it in the air.

_Excellent. Even though you have lost your connection with the Force for some time, you two managed to call it back. _

"The Force. It has been sometime since I could feel it." Ash said, feeling his body calming it's self.

"Indeed. It was like a whisper, but now I can feel it once more." Terra said, also felling clam with herself.

_One cannot truly lose their connection with the Force. It was always there with you. Do not turn away from it. Embrace it. For without the Force_, _a jedi can never be whole._

"Thank you Kreia." Ash said with a small smile. It felt good to him in knowing he was being guided with someone who knew how to help them. It was at that moment that Ash knew they could trust this Kreia. "Lets go Terra." She gave him a simple nod in agreement and they both continued forward.

The next few rooms were empty, so Ash and Terra kept walking until they came to what looked like the Main Operation room. It was huge. There was even rock from the asteroid they were on as decoration in the very middle of the room. Also it was swarming with many of the berserk mining droids. Though Ash and Terra smirked at each other. With their new establishment with the Force, these droids were of no threat to them.

After a small battle with all the droids in the room, Terra gave off a small laugh. "It seems to easy. It as if they weren't even trying brother." Terra said, meeting Ash by the main council. Ash looked back at her after going threw most of the files it had.

"Maybe so, but somehow these droids managed to kill of most of the miners. Don't let it go to your head since we managed to cut them down with ease. We were once Jedi after all." Ash said.

"Sorry, you are right. I guess I lost myself back there. I'd forgotten about the miners here." Terra said, feeling bad that she would act in such a maner.

"Its alright. Anyways, I've managed to unlock the security holding room. I saw on the camera that there is someone still in there. He could provide us with some answers about what happen here. Why don't you check it out while I stay here and see what more I can do on the computer?"

Ash asked. Terra easily agreed and walked over to the room Ash was talking about.

_I sense no trouble from this one, but be careful. His mind is hard to read_. Kreia again interrupt in Terra's mind. Terra called back to her, but there was only silence. With a deep breath, she opened the door. Inside was a man stuck inside a force cage.

"Heh, nice outfit." He said with a grin. "What, you miners change uniform regulations while I was in here?"

Walking in, Terra immediately noticed what exactly the man was looking at. "Hey! Eyes up here jerk!" She yelled.

"Hey sorry ma'am. Its not everyday I see a half naked person just walk in." He said again with a grin.

"Anyways!" Terra yelled. "Do you have a name, and why were you locked up?"

"Atton. Atton Rann. Security claimed I violated some kind of protocol. Hell, if I knew that woman was married I would of-"

"Alright, never mind!" Terra was beginning to wonder if releasing this Atton would help them at all. "So tell me what happened to all the miners here."

"From my beautiful view from my force cage? Sorry, I would of gone to check, but these cages only deal miner electrical burns. Besides, all I heard were a few explosions and then this lockdown happened. I was wondering if anyone was going to come for me at all. Heh and it all started when these Jedi showed up." Atton said, crossing his arms.

"The problems started when the Jedi showed up?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. I over heard some of the miners talking about selling them out to the Exchange." Atton said.

"The Exchange?" Terra asked. This was something that caught her attention right away.

"Yeah, some underground corporation. Mostly deals with black arms and trade. Now I hear they put a bounty on Jedi. Right after the Jedi Civil War for some reason." Atton said. For someone who only violated a security protocol, he sure seemed to know a lot.

"How do you know about the Jedi Civil War?" Terra asked.

"Oh come on. It wasn't exactly a secret. It was the one with Malak and Revan. Two of the most powerful Sith Lords. Revan, I heard she was the one that caused most of the problems for the Jedi." Atton said.

"Indeed. Revan was truly a powerful Jedi, and an even more powerful Sith Lord." Terra said, in agreement. Though it was hard for her to admit it.

"Yeah. I've heard male Sith Lords are bad, but female Sith Lords can get even worse. It was almost like..." Then something clicked into Atton's head. "Hey, wait a minute. Your one of the Jedi, arn't you? Hey, let me out of here. I can be of some help. Please hurry."

"Why should I be in a hurry to let you out?" Terra said. There was something in her mind that she didn't trust about Atton. Almost like he wasn't telling her something.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we are sitting on an explosion waiting to happen. Peraguse is one big fuel depo. One or two explosions shouldn't be a problem. However, if more explosions keep happening, then you can kiss this entire asteroid field good bye!" Atton yelled.

"Alright, you've made your point. I'll let you out now." Switching the power off to his cage, Terra freed Atton from his cell.

"Hey thanks...uh..." Atton forgot he didn't ask for her name.

"Terra. Common let go." Terra motion for Atton to follow her, but she then noticed again that Atton's eyes were wondering again. "On second thought," She raised her vibroblade to Atton's eyes. "You lead the way." She said with a smirk. Atton rolled his eyes, but agreed and both took off to meet Ash in the main room.

End Chapter 2.


End file.
